costume fun
by lonelylovely
Summary: this is about sora's first ....halloween party haha


Costume fun

The cold crisp air nipped at riku slightly,as he walked down the dark and bustling

sidewalk "why did Halloween night always have to be so damn cold, he laughed coming up

with his own explination"to punish the ho's that wore little bittie mini skirts to show off there

ass"although he enjoyed it from time to time,(he was thinking about kairi) it was a little bit

annoying.

Sora and kairi started walking to the party around eight and it was almost eight-thirty

by the time they actually started to hear the sounds of laughing and music

(sora kept triping and stumbling over his dress that kairi had talked to him into wearing)

it was a very long, white, poofy dress that made him look like a bride, the white and light pink

beads that outlined the the seams trailing off on the sides to make flowers designs

glintinted in the moonlight as they walked down the path , kairi laughing the whole way

walked next to the idiot ,dressed in a top hat and black coatails and capris with little white

gloves to match twirling a kain in her hand to past the time.

They finally reached the steps! they could now sing along with the band inside.

kairi begin to walk up the stairs to the door sora picked up the front of his gown and followed

palms sweaty with excitment.

"stop being so nervous "kairi said in a teasing tone

"but this is my first..."

"your gonna be fine" kairi laughed again and shook in a sora your such a goodie goodie manor

and then turned to open the door.

"yeah lets go"sora scratched his head still uneasy

"KAIRI,HEY KAIRI"a girl yelled suddenly kairi turned around almost jabbing her kain into sora

"come over here for a second..."

kairi walked back down the stairs, sora following but before he could get off the first step kairi

stoped him.

"you go on in ,ill be there in a second"she lifted the vail and put it over his head .

"you make such a beautiful bride sor-chan," she laughed

sora blushing wildly, watched as kairi made her way down the path to meet her friend she was

talkin as soon as she reached the landing.

he the turned and walked to the door or a guy...

he made a effort to grab onto something as he fell holding out his hand hoping to grab

something

riku caught the hand of the girl lifting her back to her feet just in time she was very pretty in

her gown he thought it would be a shame if it got dirty.

"there you go"he smiled as she looked at him for a breif moment sora felt a rush burst in

him,riku's eyes met his.

"sorry,exscuse me..."a girl with long purple hair edged her way between sora and the door

unexpectidly, sora fell in riku yet again

riku laughed, "careful now..."

sora's hand landed on his bare chest (bare because he had decided to go as a topless cowboy

XD a chance to make riku whatever i want him too be for halloween you know i'm not passing

that up)again he looked deep into those beautiful eyes, he was so close now that he could

hear his heart beating

"you look very pretty, kairi"he whispered with a smile and with that he was gone,

disappearing thru the doorway and into the crowd.

yay, ok so this is half my story so far , what do ya think lol i sorta got into yaoi's a few

weeks before i wrote this but it not the first one... i also wrote a naruto one but it was sorta a interpretation of what my bf and his friend were doing at his house cuz he kept getting off the phone with me and being mean, but now i dont have the heart to post it-if your reading this suzu (shadow HELPED me) i could be so mean if i wanted too! oh oh and for future refrence the gurl with purple hair that pushed sora into riku was me IT's ALWAYS ME yay ok

i'll shut up now and let you read some more

Sora stood there confused by what had just happened. The rush had turned into a sinking

feelin in his stomach, his face began to turn red the last moment playing in his head over and

over again..

"Shake it off sora ,"he told himself "your not a..."

or was he? kairi never made him feel like that, this was all so confusing maybe he should let it

go an pretend it didnt happen, he decided walking into the party..

at first it looked like a dance party/rav people were everywhere screaming and dancing

(lots more)XD sora wilded his way thru the crowd of people trying to make it to the neares t

bunch of wall flowers he could and join them. It was harder that it lookded

"Sora over here..." kairi yelled from across the room

sora looked across the sea of strange costumes to see kairi motioning him he smiled and

walked over..

"hey finally,"she giggled kissing him lightly on the cheek, yep he was reassured he was

all guy and all he wanted was girls lol for the rest of the night he danced and laughed talking

to as many people as possible except one he could feel riku's eyes stairing a hole through him

"he probably still thinks im kairi, that jerk ,"sora thought trying his best to keep no eye contact

"hey, sora will u go get us somethin to drink"kairi smiled at him

"umm sure"he started off to the kitchen, trying to remember

what kairi said that she wanted,"Was it fruit punch and ice or no

ice" he thought as he walked down the the dark hal and past the closet.

sora grabed a cup out of the stack of plastic ones next to him, then scraped the ice in the bottom of the bowl that they had set out for

everyone to use. He began to laddle the fruit punch making two cups one with ice and one without just to make sure.. he pulled the vail off his

head again trying to make it down the hall with out spilling anything, he stumbled slightly but kept walking then froze, someone was behind him!

he listened carefully they were about a foot away, "it was too heavy too be kairi,to small to be a serial killer who makes special trips too halloween

partys, but just right to be a very sexy guy, just looking to let out some tension and appetite on what he thought to be a girl", sora smirked at

this. Every fiber of his being just wanted to give in now but his mind kept telling him to keep going dont turn around you'll just get hurt when he

finds out your not what he wanted, sora begin to walk once again his legs like jelly.

Riku kept his eye on sora the whole time, his body trembled too but not with fear of what sora would say but with want and need until every

step he took he could imagine the taste of him. He staired at sora's body (he wanted to make him squrm in delight but just what way could he do

it)the way he was walking he could tell sora was well aware of riku's presence now it was time to make a move..

"hey sora," he whispered loud enough for him to hear,

Sora turned around to look at riku his hand loosened around the cups of punch.

"you look very pretty"riku shifted and moved closer

"then you know im not a girl,"sora tensed-up awaiting what he would say.

Just then sora felt riku put a hand on his waist, he shivered but it felt good. He pushed him against the wall now the punch in his left hand droped

as riku moved closer to his lips. The shiver now turned into jerks but easy ones, sora moved closer too, he layed his hand on riku's familiar chest

and just let it happen(droping the other punch on riku slightly). Riku began to kiss sora's neck and chest rather than his lips again whispering

little taunts in his ear as he did. Sora move his hands across riku's back and waist nibbling at his ear, moving to his chest. Sora licked his way

across riku chest stopping once or twice to play and tease him which made riku moan slighlty and forget what he was doing to sora until the

pleasure was to great he lifted sora up and took him to the nearest closed space the closest.

The small room was darkand riku had to open the door back up just to see how to lock it. He then took back where he left off just

doing more (sora liked it with all the lights off and not knowing what was what) riku began to unzip sora's dress and as it droped so did he moving

sora closer to him. riku knew sora would probably taste good but not this good he supposed that when you wait for something so long it has too be

great, sora moaned each time riku went down and squrmed(just like riku wanted) each time he added something special...to really make him jump

"sora had never had these feelings before it was like riku knew exactly what to do," he whispered and ruffled riku's hair until riku stoped and stood up

turning sora around... entering the tremebling brunette he placed his hand on sora side to get a nice start and began to move faster sora was

now shaking, this is what he wanted from the first moment he fell into him, riku's thrust got faster and harder until sora began to shudder riku's

breath was now shallow and weak,but still wanting to continue he felt himself coming and then colapsed on sora who turned and kissed him softly

in praise.

They layed there together cooling off still holding each other wraped in sora's dress which surprisingly covered them both, The sounds of

people began to weak as the hour went by, neither of them wanted to move, riku turned his head to sora and kissed him on the forhead as sora

looked up.

"we have to get up soon", sora answered the question on riku's mind he looked sad about this

"i know", riku sighed and kissed sora one last time for the night

they stayed there like that just a few moments longer...

ok so u finished it, what'd u think lol i really wanted to add more but i didn't so yeah i dont think it's the best but it just the first one so... review it, read it, whatever u'd like, but do know its just a fun little fanfict and if sora and riku where really together i would probably start balling my eyes out

p.s I intend to write a second chapter but it might not be yaoi i dont know yet im still working on a naruto one too!


End file.
